


Free Hugs

by Chocolaput



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin is dark very dark, Changbin is stranger, Complete, Drabble, Gen, felix POV
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolaput/pseuds/Chocolaput
Summary: Aku sedang memeras keluar semua dukamu





	Free Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Stray Kids adalah grup di bawah JYP Ent. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun dari penulisan karya ini.

Ini adalah kali pertamanya mengikuti acara seperti ini. Ia menelan ludah. Keringat bersikeras membentuk bintik-bintik di kedua pelipisnya meskipun ia telah mengusapkan lengan bajunya disana, berkali-kali. Panas hari ini luar biasa, semua orang mengeluh begitu. Tapi, menurut pemikiran super optimisnya, matahari tidak akan mampu mengalahkan senyumnya. Setidaknya di jalan ini.

  
Ia tidak menyadari seseorang mendekatinya ketika ia sibuk menenggak air mineral, menyandarkan papan sterofom besar yang sejak tadi ia bawa ke kakinya sejenak.

  
"' _Free hugs_ '? Apakah ini seperti yang kupikirkan? Aku boleh memelukmu, begitu saja, secara bebas?"

  
Felix, remaja itu, melambaikan sebelah tangan pada si penanya, menyuruhnya menunggu sementara ia menelan air yang terlanjur masuk mulutnya. Selang beberapa detik ia mendesah berat, "Yaah... seperti yang kau lihat," ringkasnya, kemudian mengambil waktu mengamati si penanya.

  
Laki-laki. Mungkin sebaya dirinya, atau lebih tua? Pakainnya kusut dan dia berbau seperti...Felix tidak yakin sebab asap knalpot mobil agak melumpuhkan indra penciumnya, ia mengernyit, baru kali ini ia menemui seseorang yang berbau seperti _cola_.

  
"Tapi kenapa?" dahinya mengerut saat berbicara, dan Felix menyadari di bawah topi yang ia kenakan dan poni yang menyulitkan wajahnya untuk diidentifikasi, ada sepasang mata hitam kecil (lengkap dengan kantung yang sulit diabaikan) menatapnya dengan berbagai emosi yang membayang.

  
"Untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik, " jelas Felix ditambah senyum terbaiknya.

  
"Benarkah?" Felix menangkap nada meragukan dari kata itu.

  
"Coba saja," katanya, setengah menyeringai setengah tersenyum seraya merentangkan kedua lengannya.

  
Remaja di depannya melangkah ragu-ragu. Dia tidak tersenyum, tidak juga nampak rasa lega disana, seolah wajahnya hanya berisi urat-urat tegang yang penuh problema.

Tetapi jarak mereka tidak begitu jauh untuk memberinya waktu berpikir. Jadi Felix memutuskan lebih dulu, hanya dengan satu langkah lebar remaja itu kini berada dalam dekapannya. Dirasainya kedua tangan si remaja balas memeluknya, meski gerakan canggung itu kurang tepat jika diartikan memeluk, paling tidak ia berusaha.

  
"Bagaimana?" bisik Felix pelan saat menyadari bahu yang ia peluk gemetar.

  
"Ku beri satu rahasia padamu," remaja itu berkata, suaranya terjebak di bahu Felix hingga membuat kesan misterius meningkat, "Kalau kau tidak memelukku saat ini, besok pagi sudah tidak ada aku di dunia ini."

  
Felix tercengang. Tidak tahu harus merespon apa, ia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya. _Aku sedang memeras keluar semua dukamu, dari kuping dan pori-pori. Aku bisa melihatnya membumbung ke udara seperti polusi._

  
"Aku yakin kau bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi," ia melepas pelukannya, masih memegang bahu si remaja yang dibalut kemeja flanel dan mempelajari wajah suram itu, menghafalnya, bertanya-tanya tentang luka macam apa yang menggores hatinya, jiwanya.

  
"Kuharap begitu. Terimakasih."

  
Dan ia berlalu pergi, tanpa nama. Tanpa sempat Felix berucap sama-sama. Ia seperti bayangan yang dengan keras kepala mempertahankan eksistensinya di bawah cahaya. Felix merasakan lukanya, dan mengecap sedikit pahit dari remaja itu saat mereka berpelukan. Napasnya, bahunya yang gemetar. Diam-diam Felix berharap semua itu dapat hilang dengan mudah, semudah dirinya memberi pelukan.

**[fin]**

**Author's Note:**

> Aku juga mau dipeluk Felix ㅠㅠ


End file.
